Make Him Happy
by Lerysakon
Summary: "I couldn't do it. I couldn't give him the happiness he deserved." Her voice cracked. "But you can. Please, take care of him. Make him happy." Was she prepared to make a decision that would cost her happiness? Jasper. Jeyna.


**Summary: "I couldn't do it. I couldn't give him the happiness he deserved." Piper's voice cracked. "But you can. Please, take care of him. Make him happy." Was she prepared to make a decision that would cost her happiness?**

**A/N: This was inspired by a post I found on Tumblr. I don't want to specify the post because it might give away what's going to happen, but the username is dearpercyjacksoncharacters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson (if I did, you guys will be waiting for _years_ for the next book)  
**

* * *

~Make Him Happy~

"I'll see you later, Piper." Jason Grace announced as he dropped a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

Piper Mclean smiled at him and waved goodbye as he left to attend to his praetor duties. However, as soon as he was out of sight, her grin slid away from her features.

Despite the end of the war and the formed alliance between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, she knew that Jason was still not completely happy. The air of sadness around him was still there, though it wasn't palpable. He hid his true feelings so well that it didn't surprise her that no one noticed the unhappiness in his eyes.

Slowly, the daughter of Aphrodite turned around to head back to her cabin.

Her decision still weighed heavily in her thoughts.

Her mind told her to forget about the battle raging inside her and just be content with what she had. However, her heart said otherwise.

She loved Jason – there was no doubt about that. They have been dating for months now and she had grown even fonder of the son of Jupiter. However, she knew that if she did feel strongly for him, she had to agree with her heart and make her decision.

That didn't make her choice easier though.

For days, she had been thinking about it. It was plaguing her mind and she needed to find _something_ that would finalize her decision. She_ had_ to strengthen her resolve or let it crumble to the ground. With that in mind, Piper changed directions towards the Big House.

She smiled as she passed by several of her friends.

Travis and Connor Stoll were running around with an angry Katie Gardner on their heels. Clarisse La Rue was shouting at Will Solace about the schedule of activities. Chris Rodriguez stood by his girlfriend's side, placating her from beating up the son of Apollo. Leo Valdez, who was talking to Jake Mason and Harley, waved at her as she passed by before returning to his conversation. Thalia Grace, with her huntresses, were shooting targets whilst several of the Apollo campers watched nearby. Nico di Angelo stood in front of his cabin, as if deciding to add something to it. To Piper's amusement, she noticed Lacy behind one of the trees, peering at the son of Hades. Piper glanced at the direction of the arena to see if anyone was there and found Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase sparring with each other. Piper couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was so rare to see those two apart nowadays. They were one of the topics she agreed with her mother on – the cutest pair since Helen and Paris.

She felt a twinge in her chest at the thought as the image of her boyfriend entered her mind.

Once she entered the Big House, she headed for a door to the right, just beside Chiron's office. It was what connected both camps, courtesy of Hermes and Hecate. She felt her hands trembling while she turned the door knob.

She walked inside and found herself in the temple of Mercury. Since he was the god of travelers, he allowed his temple to be used as the way into Camp Halfblood as well as the entry from there into Camp Jupiter.

Piper took a deep breath, calming herself down. She exited the temple and made her way around the Roman Camp. Several Romans nodded in her direction while others ignored her. She greeted her Roman half-sisters and hugged Hazel Levesque when they bumped into each other. After they spoke, Piper said goodbye and told the younger girl to say 'hello' to Frank for her.

She roamed the paths, wondering where Jason was. As if the gods heard her thoughts, she caught sight of his blonde hair by the field of Mars. Piper immediately ran behind a tree then proceeded to climb it so she could observe the boy without anyone seeing her.

When she was settled, Piper took the time to watch Jason. His hair gleamed in the sun as he thrust his _gladius_ forward. Electric blue eyes narrowed in concentration while he twisted around, practicing complicated stances that only skilled swordsmen could perform. He definitely looked like a Roman god, decked in armor, skillfully wielding his blade.

A smile involuntarily made its way onto her lips whilst she watched him fondly. But she stiffened when she caught sight of it again – the weariness in his stance.

She wanted to go down and approach him and make his troubles go away. But, could she really do that? Was she even the right person for it?

Piper felt tears well in her eyes, her heart knew the answer but her mind was adamant to fight it.

"Jason."

Piper shot up at the sound of the familiar voice.

There, behind Jason, was the other praetor of Camp Jupiter: Reyna.

Bitterness started to creep into her being but Piper forced it away. She didn't hate Reyna. On the contrary, she respected her. The young woman's strength and determination to protect her home was something Piper admired about the daughter of Bellona.

Piper shifted her glance towards Jason and found the one thing that sealed her decision.

His eyes seemed to light up slightly and the air that she often saw around him appeared to vanish. His breathtaking smile brightened his features as he returned Reyna's greeting. Reyna gave him a small smile and offered to spar with him.

Piper watched the two train. They barely bruised one another since they were able to predict each other's movement. They knew each other too well.

With a sad smile, Piper discreetly turned around to jump down the tree. She slowly strolled towards Mercury's temple, ignoring any looks that might be cast on her.

Everything around her was blurred and, before she knew it, she was already standing in the Big House with the door to Camp Jupiter shut behind her.

Her hands made its way onto her face to wipe the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Jason Grace stirred in his sleep when he felt a feather-like touch graze his forehead. He opened his eyes to meet the kaleidoscopic orbs of his girlfriend, Piper.

She gave him a small smile though it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

He slowly sat up and faced her.

It was not weird to see her in his private room. As his girlfriend, she had the privilege to enter his quarters if she wanted to. However, since she had never gone there at night, her presence was strange, but not unwelcome.

"Piper? What are you doing here?" He asked a bit groggily.

"I came to say goodbye."

That made Jason jolt to full alertness. "What? What do you mean? Were you given a quest?"

She chuckled. Its tinkling sound washed over his ears and he let a small fond smile grace his lips. "No, don't worry. I'm not going on a quest." She said, calming his nerves.

"Then, what are you saying goodbye for?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Piper held his gaze for a few moments before she spoke. "I'm letting you go."

"Wh-what?" Jason stammered and his eyes widened. "Y-you want to break up with me?"

The hurt he felt must've seeped into his tone when he caught sight of the guilt in her eyes. Then she leaned forward and cupped his cheek.

He lifted his hand to place it over hers and croaked. "Why?"

"Because I love you. That's why." She said in a hushed tone. The words passed her lips so reverently that Jason didn't doubt it was genuine.

"I don't understand."

Jason's breath hitched when Piper rested her forehead on his. His eyes met her beautiful orbs as she spoke. "I want you to be happy."

Her words were confusing. His grip on her hand tightened. "I am."

"Not as much as she would make you." Piper said with a heartbreaking smile.

Jason's heart stopped beating. He was a smart man. He knew who Piper must be referring to. Was that the reason she was breaking up with him? Did she think he was cheating on her with his co-praetor?

As if reading his thoughts, she said. "She loves you. As much as you love her. She'll make you happy. Happier than I ever could."

"But I lo -"

"I know." Piper smiled at him. "But not as much as you love her." She then stood up, gently ran her hands through his hair, then placed a kissed on his forehead. "Open your eyes, Jason, before it's too late. Don't let her slip through your fingers. Let her give you something I couldn't. Let her give you true happiness." Then she took a step back and locked eyes with him. "Goodbye, Jason."

Jason grabbed her wrist before she could leave. His eyes pleaded for her not to go.

Piper smiled again. "Go to sleep, Sparky."

He felt her words wash over him and his eyes slowly drifted shut. He vaguely felt her tuck him into bed and give him another kiss on his brow before sleep overtook his senses.

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Reyna sighed as she paced her room. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, sleep just wouldn't come to her.

She had just spent majority of the day with her co-praetor, Jason. It was something quite rare nowadays. The war had just ended a month ago but they still had so much to fix with the aftereffects. Both were busy and, if they were not doing anything, he would spend most of his time with his girlfriend.

His girlfriend.

Reyna couldn't help but feel a bit resentful at that. She had spent _years_ to gain Jason's attention and when they were just about to admit to having a mutual attraction, he disappeared. Then, when he was found, he came back with a girlfriend.

In spite of this, she was unable to hate the girl. It would've been much easier if his girlfriend was someone she could detest. But it was difficult to loathe Piper. The situation embittered her but she actually respected the girl. Piper was unlike other Venus children. She was down-to-earth, strong-minded, and her skill with the dagger was also quite impressive. Also, Piper was never nasty to her and she never flaunted her relationship with Jason.

A knock on her door interrupted Reyna's thoughts. She glanced at the entrance suspiciously and grabbed her _gladius_. She cautiously approached the door then placed her blade in front of her as she yanked it open.

There, right in front of her, was the girlfriend of the man she had on her mind earlier.

"Mclean?"

"Reyna." Piper greeted.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it against the rules of your camp to leave at this time of night?"

Piper glanced around and replied in a hushed tone. "I'm leaving."

Reyna did not expect that. She let the daughter of Aphrodite's words register in her head before her eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you mean leaving? What about Jason?"

"I leave him to you." She said.

Again, Reyna didn't expect that, but hid her astonishment behind an emotionless façade. Piper seemed to have seen through her mask when she spoke again. "I let him go. He still loves you, Reyna."

"No, he doesn't see me that way." She remarked bitterly. "He made that very clear."

Piper shook her head. "He loves you more than he could ever love me."

"How are you sure?"

Piper chuckled. "I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, am I not? I know you are more suited for him than me. Who am I to stand in the way of that?"

Her words rendered Reyna silent. Then, she was left even more bewildered when the Greek demigod stepped forward to hug her. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't give him the happiness he deserved." Piper's voice cracked. "But you can. Please, take care of him. Make him happy."

The gravity of her words caused tears to gather in Reyna's eyes. Here was the girl she wanted to hate, giving up her own joy to grant her an opportunity to finally be with the man she had always loved. She slowly brought up her arms to return Piper's gesture then buried her face into the other girl's neck and cried silently.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you."

They held each other for a while before Piper pulled away. The slight redness around her eyes was the only indication that she had even shed tears. She let a watery smile make its way on her lips. "Good bye, Reyna."

"Where are you going?" The praetor asked while forcing herself to regain her composure.

Piper smiled and responded mysteriously. "Be happy, Reyna. We'll see each other again." Then she smirked. "Sparky better be brimming with glee when I come back."

Reyna let out a chuckle. "Take care of yourself, Piper."

"You too."

With that, Piper walked away and disappeared in the veil of the night.

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Piper Mclean watched in the shadows of the forest as Reyna approached Jason. Guilt filled her once she noticed the look on the son of Jupiter's face. He looked distressed at what happened the night before. However, when she saw his mood lighten at the sight of Reyna, she knew that she had made the right decision.

That sad aura that often encompassed his visage would disappear with Reyna's help. It may take a while, but she was sure that only the daughter of Bellona was capable of the feat.

"Piper."

The daughter of Aphrodite turned around to find Thalia standing there. Behind her were her fellow hunters.

Piper tied her silver jacket around her waist before shouldering a quiver filled with arrows. She grabbed her silver bow and sheathed Katoptris alongside one of her hunting knives.

She grinned at the Lieutenant of Artemis with the latter returning the gesture. "We're leaving. Are you ready to go?"

Piper nodded. She took another lingering glance back at the two and smiled. _'I'll see you guys next time.'_ With that, she turned to the girls again.

"I am."

All the hunters nodded and grinned at her in acknowledgement. Thalia stepped forward and smirked.

"Welcome to the hunt, Sister."

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by the shipping war happening between Jeyna and Jasper fans. The arguments were really getting irritating. I hate it when some Jeyna fans make Piper horrible and I hate it when some Jasper fans make Reyna horrible. I'm a Jasper fan, I have nothing against Jeyna, and I happen to love both Piper and Reyna. Guys, please stop all the hating. **

**It hurt me to separate Jasper but I just wanted to write something wherein Piper doesn't become all vindictive at Reyna (because I've been seeing loads of that at Tumblr). **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
